explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The High Ground
'' |image= |series= |production=40273-160 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Melinda M. Snodgrass |director=Gabrielle Beaumont |imdbref=tt0708799 |guests=Kerrie Keane as Alexana Devos, Richard Cox as Kyril Finn, Marc Buckland as Katik Shaw, Fred G. Smith as Policeman, Christopher Pettiet as Boy |previous_production=The Hunted |next_production=Déjà Q |episode=TNG C12 |airdate=29 January 1990 |previous_release=The Hunted |next_release=Déjà Q |story_date(s)= |previous_story=The Hunted |next_story=Déjà Q }} =Summary= As the crew deliver medical supplies to the non-affiliated planet Rutia IV, a bomb goes off in a public plaza, injuring many bystanders. Chief Medical Officer Dr. Crusher attempts to tend to the wounded bodies against Captain Picard's direct orders to return to the ship, but her efforts are interrupted when she is abducted by a man using an unknown method of teleportation. Picard and the crew learn from the head of Rutian security, Alexana Devos, that the bomb and Crusher's abduction were by the Ansata separatist rebels who seek to become independent of Rutian rule, and will likely use Crusher as a hostage. After being denied the use of the Enterprise's superior firepower to seek and destroy the Ansata's base of operations, Devos orders severe interrogation of all known Ansata sympathizers, an act that the Enterprise crew find immoral. Without new information from Devos, the Enterprise crew investigate the teleportation technology and find that it is used to shift between dimension, allowing the Ansata rebels to surpass even force fields, and that if they are able to observe the teleportation, they will be able to pinpoint the location of the base. Crusher's son Wesley takes an active part in the analysis in order to help save his mother. At the Ansata base, Crusher learns her abductor is Kyril Finn, the leader of Ansata. Crusher follows the Starfleet protocol of taking the "higher ground", and refuses to eat or otherwise cooperate with Finn. After several hours, Finn lets Crusher out of her restraints and requests that she help treat their wounded. Crusher discovers that the "Inverters", the Ansata teleportation technology, cause irreversible damage to the user's DNA, and that many of Ansata's sick are due to excessive use of the Inverter. Finn admits that the Inverter is their only weapon against the Rutian government. After more hours pass, Finn believes the Federation to be working with the Rutian government and launches an attack on the Enterprise, despite Crusher's requests to avoid harming her son. Ansata manage to plant a bomb on the Enterprise warp engine. It is quickly transported into space by La Forge, but the distraction is enough to allow Ansata to appear on the bridge and abduct Captain Picard. With Picard as his captive, Finn uses the Inverter to come to Counselor Troi on the Enterprise and demand the Federation become involved in mediating the dispute, returning to the planet before security can arrive. Picard, learning of Crusher's situation, tells her to continue to work on gaining Finn's confidence to hopefully end the dispute peacefully. Commander Data and Wesley are able to use Finn's appearance to locate the Ansata, and Commander Riker and Devos assemble their forces. After they transport into the base, the combined forces are quickly able to quell the resistance. Finn, as a last resort, attempts to execute Picard, but Devos kills him, believing that if Finn remained alive his imprisonment would spark more resistance while being killed in battle may elevate him to a martyr and reduce the violence in the short-term. When a young Ansata member attempts to exact revenge on Devos, Crusher is able to convince him to drop his weapon, which Riker notes is a sign that there may be more fruitful discussions to resolve the issue in the future. The Enterprise crew returns to the ship, and Crusher reunites with her son, thanking him for his efforts in rescuing her. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Character error # When the first attack happens, Dr. Crusher "orders" Worf to get bandages. Her superior rank is not in his chain of command and his standing order to protect her comes from their superior, Captain Picard. Worf should have gotten her to a secure location with or without her consent. Worf knows that Crusher has the authority to place a reprimand on his record for failing to provide items she needs to assist the wounded. Incorrectly regarded as goofs # When the Away team beams into the underground lair of the terrorists, Commander Riker wears his Red Command/Operations uniform as normal. Shortly after the generator is taken offline, he seems to wear a Yellow uniform. (IMDB) That is just a play of shadows caused with poor light conditions.'IMDB entry tt0708799 Nit Central # ''Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Tuesday, January 11, 2000 - 10:26 am: This is the one with the guys that do those space jumps and abduct Crusher and Picard correct? This is another one that I don't get why the Enterprise is even there. I mean the planet does not seem to have warp capable ships. '''The Enterprise is there to deliver medical supplies to the government. # George H. Daley Jr. on Wednesday, July 19, 2000 - 8:53 pm: What kind of wuss was Picard? He knew the risks they were running by keeping the Away Team on the surface after the attack and he wimps out over beaming Crusher aboard as if he's actually afraid of what she'll do when she returns. So what? It's called a command decision. You make it and let Crusher protest all she likes. Picard knows that Crusher is in the middle of treating the wounded from the explosion. # LUIGI NOVI on Friday, June 08, 2001 - 4:05 am: Big argument in the teaser between Crusher and Picard over whether she should beam up or stay and treat the injured. Why not just beam her up with the injured, and treat them in the Enterprise’s sickbay? Couldn’t she treat them better in sickbay anyway? That could leave the Enterprise crew open to abduction charges. Besides, Crusher may prefer to tend to the injured on site. # After the power goes out in the Ansata base, Riker and Worf sneak up on some Ansata, and beat them up. Why not stun them with their phasers? They want to maintain the element of surprise - besides, there may be a risk of a cave in from using phaser fire in that part of the cave. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Sunday, July 22, 2001 - 2:33 am: When they locate the terrorist base, Riker asks if there are any tunnels to the surface and Data says there is no evidence of any. However, there must of been tunnels at one time, so shouldn't there be evidence of sealed tunnels? (And if there were no tunnels ever, then how did the terrorists set up their base?) LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, July 22, 2001 - 11:53 pm: You asked the same question regarding the duckblind for Who Watches the Watchers, and I guessed that large chunks of rock/dirt/whatever could've been beamed out until of cavern of sufficient size was created. The same could've happened here. (I guess you just didn't care for that explanation, didn't you, Keith? :)) # John A. Lang on Saturday, July 06, 2002 - 7:53 pm: Why didn't Troi convey the terrorist's message to Picard & the others? Isn't that what negotiations & diplomacy are all about, even though the demands may seem unfair?..And if they are, the point is to reach a reasonable settlement? She knows how Picard is likely to react. # John A. Lang on Tuesday, October 01, 2002 - 5:33 am: What is wrong with Worf? A bomb goes off and he doesn't ask for reinforcements from the Enterprise. Calling for reinforcements would make it look as if the Federation were invading the planet. # After Worf gets the alcohol, he goes away and chit-chats with Data. If he feels Crusher is in danger, wouldn't it be wiser to stand next to Crusher and have Data come to him? He feels he is close enough to protect Crusher without getting in her way. =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation